


Urodziny

by nihilisten



Category: Star Academy (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, przyjaźń
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Geniusze czasem zapominają o rzeczach ważnych na rzecz ważniejszych, ale od czego są przyjaciele?





	Urodziny

**Author's Note:**

> Przeniosłam na Kevina swoją fascynację zespołem Kent - serio, jest świetny. Z tego też powodu to krótkie opowiadanie ma dokładnie 747 słów. Enjoy.

We własne urodziny nie powinno się pracować, a tym bardziej przemęczać – lecz Kevin, jako perfekcjonista, radośnie ignorował tego typu zasady.

Ostatnio Płonący Kwartet był na fali, a on sam chyba jakoś zaskarbił sobie sympatię muzy weny, gdyż pisał piosenki jedna za drugą, a każda lepsza od poprzedniej. Oprócz tego nagrywał też w zaciszu własnego domu nieco ambitniejsze, ambientowe kawałki, co z kolei podbudzało jego nieśmiałe marzenia o wydaniu solowej płyty. Taka szansa! Jeszcze rok temu coś podobnego nawet by mu się nie śniło, ale pan Wetton w tajemnicy przed dziewczynami wyraził swoją aprobatę, twierdząc, że „potrzeba nam różnorodności i niszowości, zwłaszcza jeśli jest ona wybitna”. Po usłyszeniu tych słów Kevin zawstydził się jak nastolatka, ale zarazem zaszumiało mu w głowie jak po mocniejszym napitku.

I od tamtej pory pracował jak szalony… nawet we własne urodziny.

Siedział w studiu nagraniowym do późnego popołudnia, więc gdy opuścił mury szkoły, czuł się jak po wizycie w obozie pracy, ale w sercu grały mu marsze pochwalne. Wymiętolony, lecz szczęśliwy, skierował swoje kroki do „U Leonardo” – doskonale wiedząc, że będzie świętował urodziny sam, i niespecjalnie przejęty tym faktem.

Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy na miejscu zobaczył Brittany, Kyomi i Lisę, zajmujące stolik w kącie.

– Kevin! – Brittany pomachała do niego, najwyraźniej bardzo ubawiona jego zaskoczoną miną. – Chodź, chodź do nas!

W pierwszej chwili nie załapał, że jej słowa i machanie są skierowane do niego. Czując zalewającą go falę zmęczenia, potarł dłonią skroń i zmusił się, by jeszcze przez chwilę zachować w miarę bystry umysł. Z nieco sztucznym uśmiechem odmachał koleżankom, po czym podszedł do nich, wywołując potrójny dziewczęcy chichot – ten z gatunku „wobec kobiecej siły jesteś niczym”.

– Cześć, co wy tu robicie?

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, jak głupio zabrzmiało to pytanie, ale machnął na to mentalną ręką. Dzisiejszy dzień może nie należał do lekkich, lecz z pewnością do owocnych, i tylko to się liczyło. Zresztą Kevin, mając w Jorvik reputację „zabawnego kolesia w kapeluszu”, i tak już dawno przestał przejmować się masą popełnianych przez siebie gaf.

Zwłaszcza wśród przyjaciół.

– Jak to co robimy? Czekamy na ciebie – oświadczyła Lisa, ostentacyjnie oblizując łyżeczkę po niedojedzonym lodzie, jaki stał przed nią w pucharku. – Ktoś chyba zapomniał o własnych urodzinach.

– Nie zapomniał, nie zapomniał, ale są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze. – Kevin uśmiechnął się niezręcznie i usiadł przy stoliku.

– Dlatego właśnie postanowiłyśmy dopilnować rzeczy ważnych, gdy ty byłeś zajęty ważniejszymi – Kyomi zachichotała, po czym postawiła przed Kevinem specjalność zakładu: deser Mona Lisa w rozmiarze XXL. – Sto lat, Kev.

Chłopak nieobecnym wzrokiem spojrzał na lodowe cudo. Bita śmietana na czubku tej masy słodkości zaczynała już się topić, tworząc na dole pucharku małą katastrofę, dlatego niewiele myśląc, Kevin chwycił łyżeczkę i zabrał się do jedzenia, żeby nie powiedzieć: rzucił się na nie, jakby od rana nic nie jadł. Co zresztą nie było takie dalekie od prawdy.

– Widzicie, mówiłam, że będzie chciał – Lisa przygryzła wargę, żeby ukryć rozbawiony uśmiech. – A wy twierdziłyście, że honorowo odmówi.

– Taki chudzielec z niego, że wcale się mu nie dziwię – stwierdziła Brittany, mrużąc oczy. Gdyby nie słodkie dzieło sztuki, jakie właśnie pochłaniał, Kevin wystraszyłby się tego wzroku.

– To akurat prawda. Geniusze zawsze przymierają głodem, jeśli się nimi nie zająć. – roześmiała się Kyomi.

– Dajcie spokój, sam mogę się sobą zająć – Kevin próbował się usprawiedliwić między jednym kęsem a drugim, lecz wywołało to tylko gwałtowny wybuch śmiechu u trójki dziewczyn. Widząc, że nie ma na nie mocnych, wzruszył tylko ramionami i dokończył deser, po czym, odetchnąwszy, z pełnym brzuchem i w poczuciu spełnienia rozparł się na kanapie. – A tak na poważnie, dzięki za to wszystko. Myślałem, że to będą całkiem samotne urodziny.

– Jakie wszystko, jakie wszystko? – w głosie Lisy zabrzmiała złowieszcza nuta.

– Właśnie, to jeszcze nie koniec – dorzuciła Kyomi.

– Słucham…?

Brittany uniosła do góry palec i z uroczystą miną schyliła się do swojego plecaka. Pogrzebawszy w nim chwilę, wyciągnęła z niego coś, czego w pierwszym momencie Kevin nie mógł zidentyfikować: spore, kartonowe pudełko z jakimiś nadrukami.

– Co to? – był świadom swojej głupiej miny, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

Blondynka przekręciła pudełko. Oczom Kevina ukazał się napis: _kent box 1991-2008_.

– O matko! – wyrwało mu się. – Przecież to… Myślałem, że już dawno wyprzedali!

– A widzisz? – Brittany uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

– To Brit załatwiła z panem Bergenem, żeby zdobył egzemplarz z podpisem samego Joakima Berga. – wyjaśniła Lisa. – Skubany, zna go osobiście.

– Przyda ci się? – Kyomi rozbłysły oczy.

Kevin zerwał się z miejsca, autentycznie wzruszony.

– Jasne, że mi się przyda! – nie bacząc na niewygodne położenie, zebrał przyjaciółki w grupowym uścisku. – Marzyłem o tym boksie!

Dziewczyny zachichotały.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, Kevin!!


End file.
